Tears, lies, blood and love
by a.j5
Summary: i took it down last time. don' know why. its a seijiXtouma


Tears, lies, blood and love

Tears, lies, blood and love

He sighed as he shut the door to his apt.. He threw his coat on the couch and flopped down next to it. He sat there, counting the seconds on the clock. _One……Two……Three……Four……Five……_His thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing in the next room. He stood up and went to answer it. "Hello?" "Touma? Its Seiji."  "Seiji?…..Oh. Seiji. How did you get this number?" There was a silence on the other end of the line as Seiji thought about Touma's emotionless voice. " I got it from your collage. I'm calling for Shin. He's throwing a get to together and wanted me to call you to ask if you could come." Touma didn't answer at first."Yeah. Were is it?" His voice was still emotionless. "Ok. I'll see you in 3 days then. Bye." Touma hung up the phone after getting the address and walked to the bathroom to take a bath. While soaking, he thought about his friends. _It's been 10 years. I haven't seen anyone of them sense…………That day. I don't know what to expect. I know A.J will except me still, but what about the others? Will they except me? I don't know. If I go and everything is fine, then it will be a worth while trip,………………But if I go and they're not happy to see me then it will bring nothing but pain and unwanted memories. _With his thoughts like so, he fell asleep.

Ryou was angry. He had just got a call from Shin saying that he and Mia were to fly to Britain for a get together. At first Ryou had been happy that Shin had called him, but then he had asked who all would be coming and as soon as he had got the list he became angry that Shin had invited Touma. "How could you invite that gay baka Shin!?" He had screamed at the trustworthy ronin. Shin had calmly replied that Touma was still there friend and it wasn't polite to pretend he wasn't just because Touma liked boys instead of girls. "It isn't right!" Ryou had accused. Shin had tolled Ryou to either like or not to come at all and hung up on his hot-tempered friend. Ryou was currently sitting on a plane with Mia next to him flying to Britain. "Touma is still our friend, ya know Ryou." Ryo looked at Mia with annoyance. "He's gay, Mia." Mia turned her head to look out the window. "So is someone else you think you know so well." "What?!" Mia glanced at him. "You heard my Ryou Sanada." "I heard you loud and clear. What are you talking about?" She sighed before turning to face him. "You trust me enough to tell me secrets that you can't tell the guys. When you ask me to keep them to myself, I do. It's the same with Shin, Shuu, Seiji and Touma. They tell me things they don't want you or anyone else to know and I keep it to myself." Ryou didn't speak the rest of the way there.

He couldn't believe it. He was going to see Touma again. After 10 long years of healing he was going to see him again. He was worried. What if Touma hated him for what he'd done and didn't want to see him? What if he were married? So many what ifs and not enough of courses……He sighed. He looked out the window of the train and let the memories came back to him……

__

He had been sitting in a chair reading when Touma came in looking worried but trying to hide it. "What Touma?" He asked with annoyance in his voice. He had had a really long and horrible day. Touma shifted his weight on his feet. "Um……I……That is……Oh, fuck it! Seiji I love you! I have for the longest time and it was eatin' me alive not tellin' ya, and I don' blame ya if ya don' wanna talk ta me evar again!" He dropped the book he was reading and looked at Touma for a long time before getting up and walking over to him. "Your gay?! And you never tolled me?!" He screamed in Touma's face. "Seiji, I-!" Seiji slapped him. Hard. Touma flew backward to the wall with a yelp. He stared at Seiji with horror, his hand on his cheek. "YOUR FUCKING GAY AND YOU NEVER TOLLED ME?! I HATE GAYS MORE THEN THE DYNASTY!!" His screaming had attracted the others and they stood frozen in horror, looking at Touma. Except A.J. Seiji moved to hit Touma again, but A.J. flew by him and dropped down next to Touma. "Touma? Hey, Touma, can ya here me? Come on, Baby-boy, answer me." She whispered. "He hit me…I was ready for anything but that…………I'm being rejected by the one person I love………I knew he didn't love me but I hoped that he would at least accept me as a friend………………What am I gonna do, A.J? I hurt." His whisper was barley heard, but they did hear it. Seiji suddenly felt guilty. "Oh, Baby I know ya hurt, I know……" A.J put her arms around Touma as he sobbed. "Sometimes ya jus' gotta force yerself through it. Its hard, but if ya keep tellin yaself 'Its gonna get better. It hasta.' Then you'll get through it." She whispered as she rocked Touma back and forward. Touma sobbed harder. "Touma…I…" A.J glared up at Seiji with such anger and hate that he stepped back. Slowly Touma stopped sobbing and Seiji released that he was asleep. "Seiji if you EVER hurt him like you just did, I will hunt you down and kill you in the sickest, slowest, most painfulest way I can think of. Touma means EVERTHING to me and you just destroyed him. You have the rest of you life to think about what you just did." 

Touma left two days latter without so much as a goodbye to Seiji.

Touma sighed he stepped off the plane with all the other people. He walked down the tunnel and came out into a crowed room. Many "I missed you.", and "Its been so long." Were heard. He looked around, hoping to see one of his friends, but he couldn't see anyone. Suddenly he heard someone call his English name. "Rowen!! Rowen, over hear!!" Touma turned around and saw Mia waving her arm, trying to tell him where she was. He couldn't help the relieved smile that came across his face. He started to make his way toward her. As he was getting close, he could hear her talking to someone who he thought was Ryou. "You shouldn't have waved. He might've gone back home." "Ryou James Sanada!! Touma is my friend and if you can't accept the fact that he's gay, then I don't want to be your friend!" Touma cleared his throught and they turned to look at him. Mie grinned. "Touma! I've missed you so much!" She gave him a hug. "Ryou's being an idiot." She said when she pulled away. They walked back out to the car. Touma looked inside and dropped his bags when he saw Seiji. Kissing Shin. "Seiji…" He barely heard Mie as his mind was knocked back into the suicide thoughts he had been thinking before he left Japan. _I knew it. I knew I shouldn't have come back. There goes the happy thoughts bout them missin' me. I should go. Leave. Go jump of a bridge er sumthin' . Jus die. Take a knife an' slit my wrists. Or blow my head off with a gun. Anything's betterin' this. Anything's better then 'memberin' all the pain I went through……_He was pulled out of his thoughts by Mie's scream. "I swear one of these days I'm going to kill you Date!! Get out! Get out, get out, get out!! OUT!! I don't want to see you ANYWERE near Touma!! Your nothing but a demon!!" Touma stared at Mie as if she had just grown horns. Seiji quickly got out of the car and started to open his mouth, but Mie slapped him before he could say a word. "Don't even THINK about it Date. GO." Nobody said a word as Seiji walked away with his hand on his cheek. Mie turned around to face Ryou. "I tolled you someone else was different." She looked at Touma and her eyes softened. "Touma…are you ok? Your eyes are darker then they should be." Touma looked at her. "I…want to go home. It was wrong of me ta come here. I don't belong here." Mie gave him a hug. "Your wrong, Rowen. Remember what I said?" Touma nodded. "Good. Lets go." The three of them climbed into the car were Shin was waiting. Touma stayed as close to the door as he could as he climbed into the backset with Shin. The drive to Shin's mansion was quite. 

Once everyone got out of the car and into the house, Mie said that she was going to find Seiji and drag him back here. Touma wanted to go with her. "All right, but if he says or does ONE wrong thing I'm going to hurt him." Touma grinned. "Ok." So Mie and Touma got back in the car and drove back to the airport. "All right. Touma you go to the right I'll go to the left." Mie started walking off. "Do I bring him back to the car when I find him?" Touma called after her. "Yep." Touma shrugged and started walking around the building. He looked everywhere, in the bathroom, food court, luggage area, and even around the ticket area! But he still couldn't find him. "Touma!! I've got him!" Mie's voice caught his attention. He turned around and started to walk toward the car. "Its good to see you again, Touma." Seiji tolled Touma before he could say anything. Mie looked at him. "You want to ride up front with me, Touma?" Touma nodded his head. Seiji climbed in the backset. Mie started the car and pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the dirt road. Halfway there, a deer suddenly jumped out in front of them. Mie tried to avoid it, but they crashed into a tree. Hours latter they were found and rushed to the hospital. 

The first thing Touma noticed was pain. He opened his eyes and looked around him. There were tubs hooked into his arms, both his legs were bandaged, there was two tubs on his face. One down his throught, the other up his noise. He pressed a button next to his hand. Moments latter a doctor walked in. "Well, I'm glade to see that your alive, Mr. Hashiba. Your friends and you were in a terrible car crash. Both your legs are broken, your left lung has one of you rib bones stuck in it that's why you have a tub down you throught, and you suffered severe head damage. Your friends are doing fine." Touma nodded his head. "Do you want to see them?" Again, Touma nodded his head. The doctor walked out. Touma stared at the door. Mie came running in and through her arms around his neck, sobbing. "I thought you were dead!! I woke up and tried to wake you cuz I couldn't get to Seiji, but you weren't moving!!" Touma hugged her back. His eyes suddenly locked on Seiji. _ I'm glade you're all right, Touma. ** Why? **B/c you're my best friend even if you don't think I'm yours. ** How can I believe that, Seiji? I loved you-still do- and you threw me outa yer life. I have had to live with the fact that my first friend rejected me b/c I didn't like girls. **_Touma had tears falling down his face by now. He closed his eyes. Seiji moved forward and kissed Touma hard. Touma's eyes snapped open and before he could do anything Seiji pulled away. **_You……you……YOU ASSHOLE!!!_** Touma punched Seiji across the face, ignoring the pain it caused him. Mie grabbed Seiji and kept him from hitting the wall. "T……Touma! What's gotten' in ta ya?" Touma grabbed the tubs that were down his throught and yanked them up. "That bastard kissed me. ME. After he rejects me and beats me has the nerve ta KISS me!!" Touma glared at Seiji. Seiji looked down at his shoes. Mia looked from Seiji to Touma. "Touma I know you're pissed off but that's no reason to hit Seiji. Seiji you DIDN'T have any right to kiss Touma after what you did to him." The doctor came running in with a nurse behind him. The nurse pulled Touma's shirt off his shoulder and stuck him with the needle. Touma winced and opened his mouth to yell at her, but before he could he passed out. "Oh my god!! Touma!" Seiji took a step forward. "Don't worry. He pulled the tubes out of his throught that could've killed him. The tubes will be put back in." Mia nodded and took Seiji out side. "He's right Seiji. You had no right to do what you did." Seiji looked at Mia with tear-filled eyes. "I made a mistake. I love him more then life, Mia. I don't know why I did what I did. I guess I did it because I wanted him to know that I really do love him." Suddenly the door to the waiting room burst opened an a girl with short blue hair and green eyes ran in. "Were is he? Is he all right? What happened?" Mia looked at her. "Calm down A.J. Touma's fine. He was hurt pretty bad but he'll live." A.J. sighed. "Thank god." Seiji looked out the window sadly. "Seiji? What's wrong?" A.J asked. Seiji opened his mouth to answer, but the sound of a window breaking cut him off. "AHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Seiji jumped up. ***Touma!*** He bolted for Touma's room followed closely by Mia and A.J. They burst through the door. "TOUMA WHAT'S WR…………ong?" Seiji trailed off when he saw that Touma wasn't in trouble at all. Quite the opposite, actually. Touma was sitting on his bed, glaring at the warlord off Illusion. Dais was huddled in the corner looking fearfully at Touma. He looked at Seiji when he walked in. "SEIJI!! THATNK THE GODS THAT YOU'RE HERE!!!" Dais jumped up and ran behind Seiji. "He's crazy!! He started throwing things at me and making me see things that were gross and he's CRAZY!!!" Seiji blinked. "Why was he throwing things at you?" "Because I came in here to kidnap him." "Then he has a very good reason for doing those things." Touma glared at all of them. **_I would like it if he were gone. _** Touma asked Seiji through their mental link. Seiji nodded. "Dais. Leave." Dais nodded his head happily. "I'd be GLADE to!!" He disappeared. Seiji looked at Touma. **_Touma? Are you all right? _**Touma nodded. **_I'm sorry, Seiji. I didn't mean what I said. I do love you. _**I know, Touma. I love you to. I just didn't realize how much you meant to me. I love you Touma and I don't want to lose you. Touma smiled as tears slipped down his cheeks. Seiji walked over to him, careful to step around the things that were on the floor, and hugged him. Touma hugged him back the best he could. Together the two fell asleep, not caring who saw them.


End file.
